Halo: Final Conflict
by Janpei
Summary: 10 years after the events on Halo, the Covenant have finally came out of their turtle shell and attempted an invasion on one of Earth's airbases in South America...little did they know that we've found their homeplanet, and now it's all out war


Marine Sgt.: Squad stay low!  
  
A group of marines slowly moved into what seemed as another on going battle between the remaining Covenant, and Earth's defenses. This story revolves around Marine Adam Smits, a rookie who is having his first experience in war, this time not defending earth, but on Covenant soil, but before we start there let's explain how this all started.  
  
Setting: Airforce base.  
  
Location: South America.  
  
Time: 11:43 a.m.  
  
Wagner: Good shooting you got there Smits.  
  
*Smits looked back continuing to fire at random targets, he slowly stopped.*  
  
Smits: Yeah, but I doubt we'll ever see any action.  
  
*Another marine by the name of Albert Meston stepped in*  
  
Meston: I'm getting tired of all this training when are we going to see some real action?  
  
*The sergeant other wise known as Wagner was getting tired of Meston always complaining*  
  
Wagner: One more peep out of you and I'm going to get a request from the head of Earth Defense to ship your ass back up to the Space Sectors. Now, we simply do this to be prepared for the day when we do encounter the Covenant in what we hope will be the final battle.  
  
*The sound of assault rifle fire soon haulted as Smits stood up placing the gun back up on the rack.*  
  
Wagner: Continue that kind of shooting Smits and the Covenant will drop to their feet quick.  
  
*Smits nodded his head as he headed out of the quarters, with Meston soon following behind him, it was apparent that the two had been friends for some time*  
  
Meston: So Adam, do you think it'll ever happen?  
  
Smits: What? The war with the Covenant? I don't know, no one will ever know until it does happen.  
  
Meston: I think this is a load of shit in my personal opinion, we've been told everyday of the week that the Covenant will move in, and this base is still up.....  
  
*Meston was cut off as the area began to rumble around them*  
  
Meston: What the hell....  
  
*Soon after sirens we're going off as red lights began flashing, then afterwards a voice came on over the intercom*  
  
Com Voice: Soldiers ready your weapons, the Covenant have made their attack.  
  
Smits: Holy shit....  
  
*Adam and Albert both rushed down the hall heading back towards the training room which was now congested with 100's of marines as they all grabbed as much as possible. Once Smits, and Meston got what they needed they then proceeded down the hall as the ceiling above them came falling down thanks to Covenant Banshees doing attacks*  
  
Meston: Head towards the fire exit we can get them from there!  
  
Smits: Right!  
  
*The turned down the hall as he walked through a small door stepping onto the outside plateau where hundreds of marines gathered*  
  
Meston: Holy shit  
  
*Smits looked to Meston wondering what he was referring to as they both looked up, more Covenant Carriers landing.*  
  
Meston: Sarge! More Carriers are moving in!  
  
Wagner: Marines, you know what to do! get in the anti aircraft turrets and take down every piece of shit flying in the air, the rest of you take out the Covenant bastards on ground. Charge!!!  
  
*Smits and some 30 marines quickly took charge behind one of the barrier walls as they popped out firing down on some of the Covie*  
  
Meston: Throwing frag! Cover me!  
  
Marine: Roger!  
  
*Meston quickly pulled out a frag and lunged up as the marine did the same quickly behind him. Meston then quickly lobbed the grenade and dropped down as the marine continued to fire....eventually falling over*  
  
Meston: We have a man down!  
  
*A boom was heard as Meston's grenade went off, two dead Grunts lunging over the barrier the marines we're hiding behind thanks to the impact.*  
  
Wagner:Shit we already lost one!   
  
*Wagner then looked to Smits*  
  
Wagner: Smits get your ass to that turret gun and take out anything that resembles an alien!  
  
Smits: Roger!  
  
Wagner: Marine Corballa! I'm gonna need you to run back in that damn base and request for marines to teleport to our location.  
  
Corballa: Right sir!  
  
Marine: Ahh get it off!!!  
  
*Wagner looked over at the marine who was running around the plateau, he thought the marine was insane, but noticed a plasma grenade was attached to him*  
  
Wagner: Everyone get down!!!  
  
*All the marines ducked down as the plasma went off exploding the marine, blood spattering along the walls and the marines...meanwhile Corballa was in the communication room on the broadcast radio*  
  
Private Corballa: Private Corballa reporting in, the United Earth Aerial Base is requesting immediate assistance of all marines.  
  
*Marines from every air, naval, and tactics heard the broadcast as a Sarge by the name of Talkins responded*  
  
Talkins: What's your location and whats the problem?  
  
Corballa: Location is Brazil, problem is we're being invaded by Covenant squad.  
  
Talkins: Whats your teleporters code source.  
  
Corballa: Source is T9-003  
  
Talkins: Alright many will be there.  
  
*The radio broadcast was heard as Talkins and other commanders around the world turned on their teleporters*  
  
Talkins: Alright men you heard him suit up!  
  
*Another "hot shot" Ace Enders smirked*  
  
Enders: So they finally grow a back bone, this should be easy.  
  
*Marine Vanessa Cartwright looked at him*  
  
Cartwright: Arrogance, you've never even fought one.  
  
Enders: Who needs to, they're nothing  
  
*After the marines suited up, Talkins networked the source number*  
  
Talkins: Let's move out!  
  
*They all one by one rushed into the portal appearing in the battlefield as crossfire between marines and Covenant spread all over the place*  
  
Enders: Wow....  
  
*Smits still stationed in the turret so far downed 4 Banshees and mowed down atleast 15 ground units*  
  
Talkins: Back up has arrived  
  
*Talkins said that at the moment he decapitated an Elite with his AR with scope as he crouched next to Wagner*  
  
Talkins: Quite a party you got going on here.  
  
Wagner:Yeah I know  
  
*Wagner then leapt up firing and downing many Covenant*  
  
Wagner: They keep coming.  
  
Talkins: Don't worry I got you covered..... snipers, move in to the interior of the base and snipe any moving alien!  
  
*Atleast 6 marines nodded as they got up rushing into the base*  
  
Wagner: Smits keep up the fire!  
  
*Smits nodded gripping on to the turret handles harder as he continued to fire down on moving Covenant*  
  
Meston: Holy shit, we got some battle cruisers moving in.  
  
Wagner: Turret men! make sure that Cruiser does not get through.  
  
*Smits and the four other marines fired at the Cruiser, but one of the marines got mowed down by it's massive fire power, and another marine busted into fragments from a missle blast*  
  
Smits: Shit! Captain I'm deploying from gunner, requesting to get into a Valkyrion!  
  
Wagner: Can you handle it?  
  
Smits: Yes sir!  
  
Wagner: Then get your ass to it.  
  
*Wagner then pointed to 3 other marines*  
  
Wagner: You three, get in them empty gunners and distract that damn Cruiser!  
  
*The marines got up rushing to the turrets*  
  
Talkins: Leading them to their slaughter eh?  
  
Wagner: No they're leading that Crusier to a slaughter.  
  
*Smits ran into the garage where the Valkyrion was as he juiced it up hopping into the cockpit*  
  
Smits: Let's see if I can remember my aviation training....  
  
*The Valkyrion then ripped into the air at mach speed*  
  
Wagner: He's going to get himself killed...Smits! Don't fuck my men over!  
  
*Smits hearing the disgruntled sounds of his Sarge on his radio he nodded*  
  
Smits: Trust me!  
  
*He turned the Valkyrion firing 4 guided missiles into the Cruiser as the hulking ship turned courses trying to escape fire*  
  
Wagner: Gunners now!  
  
*The machine gunners shot the turrets away the cruiser going down into it's death*  
  
Talkins: Impressive.  
  
*United Earth Defenses soon com linked into the sarges radio*  
  
UED: Talkins, Wagner, we know about your status.  
  
Wagner: There is to many of them and our men are dropping like flies.  
  
UED: Well give us 15 minutes we'll have the SF-10 in there in no time, at that time you will releive all living marines and secure them into the aerial base where they will report to there space sector.  
  
Wagner: Will do.  
  
Talkins: 15 minutes eh? Very well.  
  
Enders: Yeehaw!!!  
  
*It seemed as if Enders was enjoying his slaughter of the Covenant*  
  
Meston: I like your style man, but what do you say about having some real fun....  
  
Enders: What do you mean?  
  
Meston: Follow me!  
  
Enders: Ok...  
  
*Smits continued to do heavy fire on the aerial forces while in the Valkyrion as many Banshees came to their crashing death*  
  
Wagner: We have about 9 minutes remaining. I think we can hold in until then.  
  
*When he said that 8 marines around him fell over*  
  
Wagner: Damn more dead.  
  
Talkins: Who is that  
  
*Talk pointed as a Warthog came out from the side of the base, it seemed that Mestons definition of fun was having Enders manning the turret while Mestons ran over anything that moved*  
  
Enders: Now this is fun.  
  
*He said mowing down Elites, Grunts, Jackals, and so on, as Meston ran over the rest*  
  
Wagner: Dammit Meston get your ass back here.  
  
Elite #1: Gar deh mest gar wa be  
  
Elite #2: Deh mest gaw be zum der!  
  
Enders: What are they talking about?  
  
*Two pods opened up as 2 Juggernauts came piling out.*  
  
Meston: Oh shit  
  
*He turned the Warthog around moving back towards the base, but one of the Juggernaut shot out the exploding plasma flipping the Warthog over. Enders was on the ground face first as he looked back seeing Meston crushed under the Warthog*  
  
Enders: No!!!!  
  
Talkins: Enders don't just stand there move back now!  
  
*Enders took one last glimpse of the now dead Meston as he headed back towards the base firing at some Covenant ahead.*  
  
Wagner:Times up! Heres comes SF-10!  
  
*As he said that 10 pods came crashing down on the land, the slowly opened up as 9 spartans came out firing at everything. The last one then opened*  
  
Wagner: Master Cheif about time you and your squad made it  
  
MC: We're here now so move out!  
  
Wagner: Right! Smits land that Valkyrio and report back into the base.  
  
Smits: Right sir  
  
*Smits slowly lowered the cruiser as the door hatched up, he then rush back towards the base with the others looking back watching the Spartans clear out everything.*  
  
Wagner: See you all in space.  
  
*The marines warped out of the aerial base heading to their space colonies...*  
  
Chapter 2 Is In Progress. 


End file.
